So Much Hatred
by ElektraMackenzie
Summary: Darcy Langdon hated everyone. She did, she really did. Even her mother, she would always tell her mother that she hated her but over every single person, she really hated that Cobra Kai brat, Johnny Lawrence. [Johnny Lawrence/OC/Daniel LaRusso]. Please review.
1. Reseda

_**A/N: Sup bitches. This is inspired by valeriedarking's fic 'Blows to the Heart'. Seriously go fuckin' read it, it's damn good.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Karate Kid. Johnny would be my protector if I did. **_

* * *

Darcy Langdon hated everyone. She did, she really did. Even her mother, she would always tell her mother that she hated her. This was said with such sincerity that her mother couldn't reply with something like, 'I know you don't mean that, sweetie,' or 'Well, I love you anyways,' because when Darcy said it, she meant it. So her mother replied with, 'Sometimes I... sometimes I hate you too Darcy.'

Darcy didn't cry when her mother died. In fact she hardly ever cried over anyone but her brother. She can remember the last time she cried, it was when she found out that Luke had cancer. No one saw her cry though, it was at night when everyone at the orphanage had gone to sleep. Or so she thought. A little girl about Luke's age had gone downstairs for some water, passing Darcy's room through the process. She cautiously entered the room whilst Darcy was huddled under a thin blanket, trying to muffle her voice with the pillow.

"Darcy, are you okay?" She asked sweetly. She was a very sweet little girl. If Darcy had been someone else she would have adored her personality but this was Darcy- cold, mean and full of hatred. So she politely tells her to go away.

"Fuck off, you whiny little brat." There was no break in her voice, no evidence that she was in fact, crying. Her voice remained stoic.

And that was all she said. She didn't speak unless it was absolutely necessary. She did however ask lots of questions at the hospital, always asking if Luke was eating properly, how much was he eating. She even went through the trouble of drawing a timetable for the doctor's and nurse's to go by. It consisted of a variety of things including stuff like; exercise, fruits and veg, fresh air and what he liked to watch or what kind of drawings he liked to color in.

Spending too much time worried about her eleven-year-old brother and trying to find a cure for him, she never had time to take care of herself. She did the basics but she sometimes forgot to eat. Luke took care of her in return, he would always ask one of the nurses to get her something to eat, she loved pizza and she like to drink Coca-Cola but she also liked to eat healthy... sometimes. Luke had been upset the first time she refused him junk food, she had said that it was bad for his health and then she looked like somebody had kicked her puppy so Luke quietly ate his 'yucky grass food'.

A doctor at the hospital had noticed the condition Darcy was in; she was losing a lot of sleep and she looked unhappy in general. He spoke with her after she had rocked Luke to sleep. "There's a special doctor in Reseda that I'd like you to see. We have already spoken to your guardian at the orphanage, she has agreed and you transfer to Reseda Orphanage tonight."

She stared at the doctor blankly her sapphire blue eyes piercing through him. "Luke?"

"He is going with you. He is allowed to go since his condition is somewhat better but the doctor also knows about him too." The doctor had replied back, knowing that she would question him on her brother.

* * *

She was pretty much indifferent to Reseda as she gazed out of the bus window. Earlier, she had fallen asleep on Luke's lap, with him stroking her raven black, silky pin-point straight hair. As soon as she woke up she began to apologise only to have Luke brush it off. All she did was rest for a while, she panicked a little saying that what if something happened to him while she was sleeping. Luke persisted that he was fine, telling Darcy to drop it. So she did.

"I hate school." Luke groaned.

A ghost of a smile appeared on her face. "You sound like me." She said weakly, trying to ease the tension.

Luke didn't think it was funny. He walked into his classroom leaving Darcy to her thoughts. She didn't exactly feel like going to her class, so she walked around the streets for a while.

If there was anything Darcy liked to do, it was provide money for Luke through brawling and drag races. The thrill she felt whilst she was doing these was indescribable. She had heard that this guy called Renny held them twice a week, on Saturday's and Sunday's at around 1am. She was gonna go alright. And she'll be damned if she didn't win, not that she was going to lose. Oh no, Darcy Langdon did not lose.

She knew that she had to see that doctor later today, she didn't want to leave Luke alone but she was going to make sure that the people at the orphanage took real good care of him.

* * *

"How was school?" Darcy asked as Luke stormed in, tears threatening to spill out of his light blue eyes.

"I hate it here! Everybody hates me. A couple of seniors knocked my books down and ripped out the pages of my Math book!" The tears couldn't be held back as he said this, making Darcy's chest clench.

She was seething as she questioned him. "And... If I asked you to identify these bastards, could you do that?"

Luke nodded as Darcy wrapped her arms around his small, skinny frame. "You want some pizza?" She enquired softly.

"You being serious?" Luke asked, turning his head to stare at Darcy with disbelief written all over his features.

"Yep."

"Hell yeah!" He yelled. Darcy's eyes sparkled in contrast to her stoic facial expressions.

After Luke had ate at least two slices of pizza, she left for the doctors.

* * *

How fucking dare he? To say Darcy was furious would be an understatement. She was glad that Luke was asleep when she came back otherwise he would have been afraid of seeing her like this.

That fucking Dr. Wesler had the nerve to say that she had anger problems! She wasn't even seeing him because of that! She was supposed to be seeing him because of her depression and insomnia. She didn't say anything to him, she got up and just left. She used the pills that he gave her- saying to herself over and over again, that she was only going to use them once. She was just really tired and needed sleep. She needed her energy for those senior dickheads.

Pressing a kiss to Luke's temple she got up and got ready for school.

* * *

_**This chapter was a bit of background to Darcy. She's not exactly loveable but in a way she is. She's inspired off of Effy out of Skins; she's totally hot and attracts a lot of attention from guys and girls but she's a total bitch.**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Elektra.**_


	2. Blond Bitch

**_Hey :)_**

**_Thanks again to valeriedarking, wilsonsophie18 and LumosMoonstone for reviewing._**

**_Anny: I'm still callin' ya, Vanilla. And yeah, the cover is fuck hot, just like you ;)_**

* * *

That new kid was giving him a headache, and then there was that little brat who had done nothing but Johnny didn't care. The older kid had the balls to challenge him, Johnny Lawrence. But Johnny put him into his place. The little brat was only a past time, he was getting bored of the usual ones he picked on. It was only some harmless fun, kid didn't really get hurt.

Bobby hadn't took part with him when he was bullying the little boy. It was disgusting and low even for Johnny. The kid was all bones; he looked tired for someone his age, he was supposed to be full of energy and playing around with other kids but he was really quiet and stayed inside whenever he could.

"Is that them?" Darcy asked, fury filling her body.

"Not the one with the flicky brown hair and the eyebrows..." Luke said timidly referring to Bobby.

Darcy almost smiled. "They've all got eyebrows. Who's the leader?" Her eyes looked over at the boys there were five in total; the brunet who, according to Luke didn't do anything; a shorter haired boy with the same color whose nose was slightly upturned; the cuter brown haired boy out of the three but Darcy disregarded that. The other two were blond; there was one whose hair was pushed back with so much gel that it looked like it was rock solid and then there was the one with soft-looking fair hair, who Darcy could only see the back of. She could also see that his figure was built up and knew that she would have to put a lot of energy in what she was going to do next.

"The blond one with his back to us." He replied.

"Right." She proceeded to walk towards the group.

Jimmy had noticed the kid walk into school and was about to inform Johnny until he saw her.

She was something else. Like out of this world; her body was a slim hourglass shape, covered in a dark green short-sleeved t-shirt and some tight denim jeans. Her hair was thrown back into a careless, yet sexy bun, accentuating her facial features.

The thing that really got him though, was her eyes.

If she had left and never came back again, he was sure that he would never forget them eyes. It was like they were staring into your soul, even if she wasn't looking at him.

"So I said to him, 'Oh, you think you can beat me,' and he goes, 'I know I can'. I went to punch him but the pansy ran away!" Dutch had been telling the group a story to which Jimmy had tuned in at the final bit.

Darcy gripped the leaders arm before yanking it back so that he was facing her, swiftly landing a punch on his face.

"What the hell?!"

She didn't let him finish though. Knocking him to the floor she striked him over and over again. Her punches are sloppy; all she can concentrate on is how much she wants to hurt him right now, she doesn't give two fucks about skill.

He decides that he's had enough, he flipped them so that the girl was under him.

Not having a proper look at the girl before now, he is taken back with what he sees. The girl is probably a year younger than him and he is painfully close to her pouty pink lips.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She growled. Johnny repressed a shiver as he becomes consciously aware of her petite curvy body from underneath him and her breasts pressed against his chest. "I don't think I will."

Darcy isn't dumb; she knows how a hard on feels, and she can definitely feel his hard on pressed against her lower stomach; she's also come to realise- with the help of that new doctor she had- that she was considered fairly attractive.

_'They are so annoying. I hate them all. Every single one of them.' Darcy said to Dr. Wesler. This was only going to work if Darcy co-operated with the doctor, otherwise these little sessions they have, would be a pain in the ass for the both of them._

_'They just really like you.' He replied instantly._

_She stared at him sceptically. 'Why?'_

_'You're a beautiful girl. I'm sure you get a lot of attention from both sexes.'_

_She scoffed, beautiful? Yeah right. It was obviously because she wasn't putting herself out there like all the other chicks; she knew that it had something to do with the fact that everybody wanted what they can't have. _

She lifts her hips slightly not enough for anyone to notice but enough for the blond boy to notice. His cobalt blue eyes widened; Darcy could feel his hold on her arms slacken, she quickly flipped him over. Her mouth went close up to his ear. "When I say, 'don't touch me,' I fucking mean it, you got that punk." She motioned Luke to come over. "You see this kid here babe? His name is Luke and he is my brother. You touch him again and I'll rip your dick off."

She is not getting away with treating him like that. Johnny smirked at her. "I like 'em feisty."

Her lips curled up in disgust before returning to her usual stoic expression. "Then, you're gonna love me." She pushes him away, her expression now one of unhappiness. "Just- just leave him alone."

"Sure thing, baby."

There was no way in hell that Johnny was going to leave Luke alone now. Definitely not now.

He wasn't going to bully the kid, oh no; he was going to befriend him. Make Johnny seem like the best person he's ever laid eyes upon. That kid is going to adore him.

Luke was going to like Johnny more than his own sister; Johnny would make sure of that.

* * *

**_Did anyone catch The Dark Knight reference? I am obsessed with Batman..._**

**_Please review; and leave any suggestions you have_**

**_Elektra._**


	3. Worried

**_Sup bitches. Lucky for you, I'm seeming to have a little obsession with Karate Kid :)_**

**_Anny: You bet your cute ass it is ;)_**

**_Jamie Preston: Great :) Thanks for reviewin'._**

**_valeriedarking: Yep, Johnny's a little hot under the collar too ;) I wish people would write more KK fanfics._**

**_LumosMoonstone: I love Luke :D almost as much as I love Johnny._**

* * *

Luke Langdon was attempting to avoid Johnny today, he didn't want to get bullied again because his sister once again wasn't in school to stick up for him. She had gotten a job as a waitress down the road from their new orphanage. She said that she needed the money and that place was looking to hire anybody that offered.

Johnny noticed the kid walking close to the walls and lockers, not once straying from his path and avoiding every single person. Especially him. Johnny furrowed his brows and walked up to the kid. "Where's your next lesson?"

Luke had to get his planner out, he fumbled with the zip on his bag, apologising profusely for his lack of speed. "I-I h-have Woodworks." He replied, both scared and confused as to why he was talking to him.

Johnny asked him if he knew where it was, Luke said he didn't but he'd find his way eventually.

"C'mon, Luke. I'll drop you off. It's not far from my next class." He said.

To say Luke was confused, would be an understatement, in fact he's never been so confused in his life. What was happening?

"Hey Luke." A dark haired boy said. Johnny noticed that this was the boy he beat up yesterday and bit back a smirk. Kid got too cocky and Johnny didn't like that. Not one bit.

"Hiya Daniel." Luke grinned weakly, his darker brown eyes avoiding Daniel's baby browns. He had met Daniel on his first day, Daniel had kindly picked up the torn pages out of his Math book.

"I've got English now, but do you wanna sit with me at Lunch?" Daniel asked softly. Johnny noticed the way that Daniel interacted with Luke, treating him like a baby. Man, that guy just didn't know what to do; kids that were Luke's age, despised being treated like kids. Yeah, maybe once in a while they may like it but not all the fucking time.

"I don't think so, Lukey-boy's gonna sit with me. Aren't you?" He looked at Luke, with what he hoped was a soft smile.

Apparently it was because Luke smiled back brightly. "Yeah," then as an afterthought, to spare Daniel's feelings of course, he added, "Johnny asked first."

Daniel nodded playing it cool. "Oh yeah man, that's fine." Luke cringed inwardly, he didn't want to make his friend feel like this but he definitely wanted to get into Johnny's good books.

Once Daniel had gone, Johnny turned to Luke. "You like arcades kid?" The answer Johnny got was a huge smile, the kids dimples digging into his cheeks. It made him wonder whether Darcy's dimples were deep; he could see a hint of them when she was talking to him- more like threatening him- but she wasn't smiling so he couldn't tell. His thoughts then began to wonder whether she had dimples in other places... Like above that nice, peachy ass of hers...

"Hell yeah!" Luke snapped him out of his little day dream. Johnny was glad that he did because he may have had a problem if he hadn't.

"Great! Let's go!" Johnny grinned as Luke's eyes widened slightly. "What about Darcy?"

Darcy... So that's her name.

"What about her? I'm sure she'll be fine with you having a little fun." Johnny reasoned with a smirk.

Luke shook his head, then decided to push his luck. "You don't know her- she's different from anyone you've ever known. I'm not just saying that, she really is."

He frowned at the kid's tone of urgency; how different could she be, sure she might be a little anti-social but she's got to talk to someone. "How so?"

Luke's expression changed to one of concentration. He was trying to figure out how he could "Name me the most unpopular and anti-social girl you know and tell me a little about her." Luke took a deep breath; he was almost always short of breath and he couldn't exactly do something about it.

Johnny smirked. "Olivia Sanderson. She's real quiet, stays inside a lot. Gets bullied by a chick named... Sally? Sue? No, I think her name's Susan."

"And does she talk to anyone?" Luke enquired, coughing as he did so.

Johnny furrows his brows trying to remember. "Yeah... This blonde chick. No idea who she is."

He grinned weakly at the older boy. "Right. Darcy, she isn't like that. She's confident but she doesn't want attention, if anything she hates it. In fact she hates a lot of things now that I think about it. She's obsessive about things and people. Or in this case, me." Luke is frowning now as well as Johnny.

"That's not fair." Luke's brown eyes have darkened in anger; Johnny stared at him, confused. "Yeah. Let's go, to the arcade."

Johnny was wondering if this was a good idea; if Darcy was going to get more pissed off at him then it wasn't worth it. He hated to admit it but the kid was kinda growing on him, even though he only knew him for about a day or two. He reminded Johnny of him when he was little; a stubborn little fuck. Obviously Luke was weaker though.

They met up with the other Cobra Kai's, all of them staring at Johnny and Luke in curiosity; mostly at Luke though. Dutch was the one to voice their thoughts. "What's he doing here?"

"He's one of us now." Johnny grinned at the others, a silent warning in his cobalt blue eyes to not do anything they might regret later.

"So we're not on for the usual shit?" Tommy questioned him. Johnny knew what they did usually- pick up girls and smoke like chimneys. He stared at Tommy as if to say, 'What do you think?'

"We are going to the arcade with Luke here," He pointed towards Luke before introducing the rest of the Cobra Kai's to him. "Dutch, Tommy, Jimmy and Bobby."

A few hello's were passed around before they headed off to the local arcade.

* * *

Darcy was panicking. The school had rang home (which she had obviously not given the orphanage number, but her own number), telling her that Darcy Langdon wasn't in school today- which she replied with that she was ill and then they had mentioned Luke's absence.

She could feel her heartbeats quickening as she searched the streets for Luke. It was sunset and she wanted Luke to be back with her before it turned dark. It came to the point where she went to the boy who lived down the road. She was pretty sure he was one of Luke's friends.

"Hello, Miss." Darcy said politely to the dark curly haired woman at the door.

"Hi sweetie." The woman smiled at her, making Darcy hold back a grimace at the term of endearment she used. "Can I help you?"

"Is your son in?" Darcy asked, hoping she had got the right apartment.

Lucille's smile widened as she called Daniel down. The girl had a certain sense of charisma about her, mostly hidden but she was sure she could charm the pants out of anybody she'd meet. "Daniel. There's a girl calling for you!"

"Coming, Ma!" Daniel yelled back. He had no idea what his mother had just said but when he saw Darcy at the door, he froze. His first thought was, shit what was she doing here! Did he fuck up or something? But he knew he had done nothing to piss anyone off. As of yet.

"Thanks Ma." He hinted for his mother to leave. Fortunately, Lucille took the hint, giving him a slight thumbs up. Daniel felt his face heat up and hoped that the blush wouldn't show on his skin tone. Darcy pretended that she hadn't noticed. "Luke's sister, right? I'm Daniel LaRusso."

"Yeah, name's Darcy. Hi. Listen, I can't stay long but do you know where Luke is?" Darcy asked quickly.

Daniel shook his head. "Sorry," Darcy went to walk away before Daniel added, "He did skive school earlier though."

"Wha- who with?" Darcy asked astonished by the fact that Luke would truant.

"The Cobra Kai's..." Daniel muttered.

Darcy tried not to show her confusion as she asked, "Who?"

"The blond guy you attacked yesterday." Daniel said, grinning slightly at the memory.

"Any idea where they've gone?" Darcy's eyes were failing to conceal her worries. Daniel responded. "Yeah, I overheard Johnny saying that they were going to the arcade."

Now Darcy would never ask for help under normal circumstances but she was desperate, with no car. "Erm..." She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. "I don't have a car..."

Daniel was quick to answer, "Oh. Don't worry, my Mom can sort you out."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." He grinned at her.

Darcy couldn't help it, she returned the grin with a hint of a weak lopsided smile. "Thank you, Daniel."

* * *

_**Another The Dark Knight**_**_ reference :) Catch it? I have to stop._**

_**And, what is this? Is Darcy- dare I say it- **fond** of our Daniel-san? Don't worry, Johnny is still my baby ;)**_

**_Review please._**

**_Elektra._**


End file.
